banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ulic Qel-Droma
Ulic Qel-Droma was a Jedi Knight. Then he was a Sith Lord. Then he was just a dude. Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma was born on Alderaan, and eventually trained as a Jedi under Arca Jeth who sent Ulic on a couple of crazy missions on Onderon. Arca felt the best strategy to train Jedi was to constantly tell them how disappointing they were, then die. Around this time Ulic may or may not have nailed Nomi Sunrider. Distraught at Arca's death, Ulic made the totally reasonable decision to infiltrate the Krath- a group of Dark Side practitioners. Even though all his friends pointed out that, by pretending to be a fallen Jedi, he would almost certainly become an actual fallen Jedi, Ulic was pretty sure it would turn out just fine. Ulic disrupted the relationship between the two cousins in charge of the Krath by sleeping with one, then killing the other. When the Jedi came to rescue him, he, predictably, decided he was happier being a bad guy. Sith Aleema's Sith skills and knowledge were insufficient to complete Ulic's training. Fortunately, Exar Kun showed up and tried to kill him. During the duel, Marka Ragnos' spirit stopped by and officially initiated them as good old-fashioned Sith Lords. Even though Ulic got stuck with the "apprentice" position, he was happy to be on board. Ulic also brought the Mandalorians into the fold by beating Mandalore the Indomitable in a game of frisbee golf. Together they started the Great Sith War. After supposedly comitting massive genocide, Ulic tried to invade Coruscant, which was a pretty silly idea. He was captured and brought before the senate who demanded that he apologize. Ulic refused to apologize despite threats of a stern talking-to. Fortunately for Ulic, Exar Kun showed up and killed the Supreme Chancellor. Since Aleema had gotten kind of frigid, and was possibly trying to kill Ulic, he sent her on a deadly mission to blow up some stars. While plundering a library (because that's the best use they could think of for a weapon that destroyed stars), Ulic was once again confronted with his Jedi friends. He managed to kill his brother Cay, which really just made him feel even worse. Nomi Sunrider was so pissed off by his actions that she somehow managed to cut him off from the force. Since he really didn't have any reason to stick with the Sith at this point, Ulic told the Jedi where Exar's secret base was. Dude With no force connection, Ulic spent the next several years wandering aimlessly- despite the fact that he would have, presumably, been a wanted war criminal. He eventually settled down on Rhen Var, a desolate ice planet, where he spent his time not doing much of anything. Eventually, Vima Sunrider, Nomi's daughter, tracked him down and forced him to train her as a Jedi- which he somehow did without using the force. When her mom showed up to claim her, she realized that Ulic was an alright guy again. Then some minor character shot him in the back and killed him. Category:Jedi Category:Dark Jedi Category:Sith Lords